Wistful Wishes
by Midnightdark
Summary: CloudSeph Lying beside the pool in the abandoned church, Cloud suddenly remembers that it would be Sephiroth's birthday, and wistfully wishes he could see the great general again, but doesn't realise that wishes can come true...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII, don't own characters, might own plot. Not entirely sure about that. Ah well.

Summary: (CloudSeph) Lying beside the pool in the abandoned church, Cloud remembers that it would be Sephiroth's birthday, and wistfully wishes to see the great general again, but doesn't realise wishes can come true…

Hope you like it but I'm afraid I don't know everything so I'll need some help. If anyone could answer the following question it would be really helpful for me.

What is that weird red thing with the flaming tail and mane and what is it called?

What the hell is that weird cat thing with the crown and Scottish accent that rides it?

Why does Denzel wear a ring on some string around his neck? (Random)

Anyway, read a few fanfics, which really helped, and instantly fell in love with the CloudSeph pairing, so here's one of my own. Bear with me!

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Cloud sighed and shifted a little on the grass. Since Kadaj had attacked and destroyed all the flowers they had pulled up some of the boards surrounding the pool that Aerith (Aeris?) had created and planted some more flowers and grass around it. It was this area Cloud lay in now, sighing and shifting, trying to get comfortable. He didn't usually have this sort of problem.

He sighed again and got up, moving close to the newly rebuilt doors at the end of the old church. He and the people of Midgar (?) had to come to an agreement, since the children often wanted to come see him now and had invaded Clouds privacy several times. The system they had created was pretty simple. When the doors were open, Cloud was receptive to visitors, but closed doors meant he wanted to be alone.

Right now he wanted privacy, to try and figure out what kept bothering him so much. He moved back towards the water, pulling off various garments as he walked, eventually coming to a stop on the bank with only his pants remaining. He gazed into the depths, examining the sky blue eyes that gazed back at him. There was a still a faint Mako gleam around the pupils, and suddenly, for no apparent reason, a thought hit him.

It would have been Sephiroth's birthday today, if he were still alive. The ex-SOLDIER frowned at his own reflection. Where did that come from? He was sure he hadn't known that before, but now here he was, unable to settle down because of it.

He sat, still looking at his reflection, but not really seeing it. Instead, a vision of Sephiroth appeared in his minds eye and he heard that deep baritone once again.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you."

The memory of that silken voice combined with that tall slender but muscled figure, long silver hair and those eyes, emerald with an edging of sapphire, the true Mako gleam with the slitted pupils, made him shiver. Sephiroth had been incredibly handsome, and Cloud wished again and again that he had gotten to know him before he had turned evil, when he was a recruit and Sephiroth a General in SOLDIER. He had admired the warrior even then. His reason for joining SOLDIER in the first place.

He stared at his reflection a little longer, just remembering his arch-nemesis, but not in the light one warrior usually regarded another, and then lay down next to the pool again, beginning to daydream about what might have been if Sephiroth hadn't become evil and tried to destroy everything.

After a while he fell asleep, sinking blissfully into the pleasant dreams that came with it.

A shadow fell over him, but the cause of it was careful to make sure that it didn't fall over his eyes and wake him.

Silver hair drifted in a gentle breeze and green/blue eyes gazed down upon the sleeping figure, a smile curving pale lips. A voice sounded gently into the old church.

"Are you sure you want to do this Seph? You may be in for a struggle, the people could refuse to accept you after all that you did…"

"I'm sure Aerith(?). I want to be with him. Even if he doesn't want me, I want to at least try."

"Ok then. Good luck Sephiroth. You make Cloud happy for us."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will try my hardest. Then maybe I can atone for all the things that I've done."

There was some light laughter and he felt the Ancients presence leave him. He removed Masamune from his belt and lay it down next to them, then sat and gazed at Cloud. He was as beautiful as the ex-General remembered, with light blond spikes, pale flawless skin, and a young lithe body that he longed to explore.

But more than anything, he wanted to see those indescribably beautiful eyes. He could say that they were blue, but that would not do them justice. They were ocean blue, sky blue, royal blue, they were just beautifully blue, and depthless. And he longed for them to see them filled with love and joy, and directed at him.

He watched Clouds peaceful slumber a little while longer, then gently shook his shoulder.

"Cloud? It's time to wake up little SOLDIER. Come on."

Cloud stirred and mumbled incoherently a little, making Sephiroth smirk at the sheer cuteness. Then he woke up.

Eyes blinked blearily for a second before turning to see who woke him. His eyes widened.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled, put a finger to his lips. "Shh, little Cloud, I do not intend harm. You can calm down."

Cloud just stared at him eyes wide, breathing fast, stock still. He couldn't believe it! Sephiroth, his hearts desire, right in front of him! It wasn't possible! Suddenly he noticed that the silver haired male was just staring at him, gazing deep into his eyes with those alluring green/blue Mako eyes. His breath caught.

Blue eyes were gazing directly into his, and Sephiroth found they were as amazing as he remembered, and staring at him with such _intensity_, he couldn't resist, leaning forward, pressing his lips to those of the shocked Clouds, praying desperately that he wouldn't be rejected.

Cloud was soaring along with his namesake, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach, his entire body pulsing with the shock and pleasure of the unexpected kiss, all thoughts gone completely. After a few moments of sinking into that feeling, he roused himself enough to respond, pressing into the contact, deepening the kiss, his eyes closing leisurely.

A growl emerged from Sephiroth, making Cloud moan with pleasure as it vibrated on his lips, hastily followed by a hot, questing tongue. His hands slid into Sephiroth's hair, fingers entwining into the silky silver locks.

Sephiroth swung one leg over narrow hips, straddling Cloud's waist and pushing him to the ground with another growl, bringing forth another growl from the younger male.

They continued to kiss deeply, exploring each others mouths in turn, Sephiroth constantly dominating Cloud, until all at once the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body became too much and Cloud tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, gasping for air.

Denied of those oh-so sweet lips Sephiroth continued to kiss down the smooth expanse of Cloud's exposed throat and onto his collar bone, nipping and licking, enjoying himself immensely. Cloud moaned again.

"I…I…I never thought…anything like this…would ever…"

"Well it has, and will continue to do so, so I recommend that you shut up and enjoy it."

"But…but…you tried to destroy everything…you were evil. And dead. How come…"

"I have bee forgiven, and given a chance to do penitence. I wanted to be with you Cloud, and I will do anything you ask if I can just stay here, with you." As he spoke he lifted himself to make eye contact with the younger SOLDIER, his face deadly serious. "Tell me what to do to make amends for what I have done, Cloud, and I will do it."

Cloud considered for a few moments, then gave an uncharacteristic grin.

"Kiss me," he said simply.

Sephiroth blinked, the grinned himself and complied with the demand.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Ok folks, that's the _first_ chapter, so there will be more. And if you could please answer my questions in a **review** (hint hint), I would really appreciate the help. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII (seriously, borrowing Advent Children), or the characters or the plot…oh, wait, I gotta think that one over…

Summary: (CloudSeph) Lying beside the pool in the abandoned church, Cloud remembers that it would be Sephiroth's birthday, and wistfully wishes to see the great general again, but doesn't realise wishes can come true…

Wahoo, four reviews, and all brilliantly positive! And thanks for all your help everyone, the information I got was really useful! And now prepare for a bit of fluffiness at the beginning!

Oh, and from now on it shall be Aeris, and Aeris it shall be, and it shall not be Aerith, and Aerith it shall not be, due to popular opinion. Many thanks for all your help!

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Cloud found himself sighing once again, but this time it was from contentment. His fingers traced lazily over the strong masculine chest directly in front of him, enjoying the feel of the silken smooth skin. His head lay cradled on Sephiroth's shoulder, completely happy and relaxed. Sephiroth's arm was curled round his body, hand resting on his waist. He could tell the ex-General was relaxed as well because of the deep rhythmic breathing and complete lack of tension in his 'pillow'.

They both still had their pants on because Cloud had refused point blank to have sex in a practically sacred area where kids came to play. So Sephiroth had to behave, and had found it strangely easy once they had settled down. It was comfortable and nice. He found it incredibly comfortable, and was loving the feel of Cloud slowly exploring and possessing his chest.

They spent a while like that, just enjoying each others presence and slowly getting used to each other. Then Cloud lifted his head to look at his newfound lover.

"We can't stay here if we want this to remain secret, which I presume you want to do until you've got sorted?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm not entirely sure of myself yet so I do not like to think what others would think about me."

"Then we need to find somewhere for you to stay until we're ready. You have any ideas?"

Sephiroth thought, and Cloud could almost physically see him bringing forth ideas, assessing them and then dismissing them, until suddenly, one idea stuck.

"There's an old SOLDIER base outside Midgar, which will most probably be deserted since SOLDIER disbanded and Shinra collapsed. It will probably be fully stocked, and I could find a decent room to sleep in. And it's far enough outside town that no one will go there or discover me by accident. That ok by you?"

Cloud also assessed it, then nodded. "Yeah, that will do. And that means we have to get up, get dressed, and then get out of town without anyone seeing you."

Sephiroth grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Minutes later, fully dressed, Cloud revved up his bike engine, lifted his foot and was moments from speeding off when suddenly a yell carried over the roar of the glossy bike.

"Cloud!"

He instantly cut the engine and put his foot back down as the bike lurched forward, growling angrily at being held back. He turned and found Marlene, Denzel, Tifa and Barret running towards him. Well, three were running, Barret was sort of lumbering, not the most elegant of gaits.

"Cloud! Where do you think you're going!"

Cloud smiled at them hesitantly. "Out?"

"Out where?" demanded Marlene, coming to a stop beside him and planting her hands firmly on her hips, glaring at him.

"Just out…"

"Without telling anyone!"

"Well, um, I was just…sort of…planning to…you know…"

"No, I don't."

Tifa, Barret and Denzel were shaking with silent laughter behind the little girl, hunched over and quietly gasping. Cloud glared at them then focused on Marlene again.

"Look, Marlene, I just need to get out of the city for a while. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, deadly serious, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged. "It just slipped my mind, I just really wanted to get out. I'm sorry, but I really want to go."

Marlene scrutinised him a while longer, then turned her head with her eyes closed and then made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "I suppose you can leave. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Cloud gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times, much to the others hilarity. Eventually he managed to gather himself enough to speak.

"Arigato, Marlene," he said imperiously. "I shall comply with you orders, but first, should you not tell the others off for laughing?"

Marlene instantly whipped round and the sheer seriousness and disapproval in her managed to shut them up. They straightened and gravely listened to Marlene's reprimands, each bowing their head in shame as their turn came.

Cloud watched the scene with fondness, a small smile curving his lips, but then he shook himself out of it. Sephiroth was waiting. He met Tifa's eyes and shrugged apologetically at her questioning gaze.

"Is everything all right Cloud?" she asked, a slight frown creasing her forehead, her brown eyes serious and concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to get away for a while. Do you mind?"

"No, it's ok. When will you be back?"

Cloud shrugged again. "I'm not sure, but I don't think I'll be away longer than a week. Can you manage?"

Tifa smiled at that. "I've managed before so I don't see why now should be any different. You just relax while you're out there and get rid of some of that tension. Gaia knows you need it."

Cloud nodded, his smile growing a little broader in humour. "Yeah. See you."

"Have a nice time Cloud," rumbled Barret with a friendly smile.

"Have fun," added Denzel.

"And you come back soon," said Marlene severely before breaking out into a sunny smile and hugging Cloud. Cloud briefly hugged her back before nodding to the general group, meeting Tifa's eyes one last time, and starting up the bike. It roared, relived that it was finally going to get going, making the group stand back, and Cloud lifted his leg and allowed it to race off like a caged animal being released.

As he powered along the streets, people passing as blurs, he thought about the return of his one time enemy. It now seemed that Sephiroth had had a complete change of heart, and he still wasn't entirely sure what had triggered it. He knew it to be truth though; he had seen the utmost sincerity in the ex-General eyes, and knew with all his being that it was genuine. And it pleased him immensely to think that Sephiroth had come back especially for him. The memory of their 'making up' session still clung to his lips, unwilling to leave, and Cloud was just fine with that. It had been the most wondrous sensation in his entire life, not to mention his first kiss.

That thought stopped him. He had never kissed anyone before. Sephiroth had been his first love, his idol since his teenage years, and that love had stayed, compelling him to be loyal to the General, never allowing his sights to wander. And now, finally, that loyalty had been rewarded.

And, he thought with a smirk, would continue to be so as soon as they got to the base.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

A load of nonsense I know, but I rather feel I rushed into things a bit and so am now slowing down. It will get better though, and next chapter I will try to get a reason for Sephiroth's change of heart/side up, cos I've got it all planned out and way ahead of this. Can't wait to get it all down and see what you think!

Read and Review! (Please, it makes me happily hyper and sends my imagination racing!) (Hint hint)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII (seriously, borrowing Advent Children), or the characters or the plot…oh, wait, I gotta think that one over…

Summary: (CloudSeph) Lying beside the pool in the abandoned church, Cloud remembers that it would be Sephiroth's birthday, and wistfully wishes to see the great general again, but doesn't realise wishes can come true…

Thank you for all those brilliant reviews, they really inspired me! They were all wonderful! And in this chapter, your reward! Read and enjoy!

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

They were sitting together in the canteen of the abandoned base, drinking some water, although it had taken a while for the taps to run clear.

Cloud was watching Sephiroth, not saying anything, waiting for the silver haired male to explain to him what he was doing back on the Planet, and why he hadn't tried to kill him yet. (Although that last part wasn't technically true, he had almost suffocated Cloud when they had first arrived.)

Sephiroth was just staring at the glass of water, watching the patterns as he shifted his hands a little, causing the surface to stir and ripple. He found it astonishingly beautiful, almost as much as he did Cloud. He had never bothered to just look at such things before, and now he had a second chance, a chance to see things he had not even realised were there first time around.

Like Cloud's patience. His younger lover just sat across from him, occasionally sipping the water, waiting and watching, just being there, not pushing at all, waiting for _him_ to decide what they were going to do. It was almost as if _he_ was the centre of Cloud's world, and that thought scared him a little. He had seen the look on SOLDIER's faces before, but that was in a battle, where their lives depended on him and he was in command. But this was no battle, and Cloud had chosen to be here, with him, watching and waiting.

He sighed and glanced up, directly into blue eyes. Deep blue, with so many emotions and thoughts, but none of them were impatience or fear or suspicion. There was only peace, patience, slight sorrow and love. The sorrow and love were all for him, Sephiroth knew, and it thrilled him. He had never felt such things before. He had only been with Cloud for a few hours now, but had already been on a roller coaster ride of emotions he had not known he possessed.

"I'm sorry."

The murmur was so soft Cloud almost didn't catch it, even with his enhanced hearing.

"What? Why? What for? You haven't done anything wrong."

Confusion showed in those blue depths, crystal clear, and Sephiroth smiled at how innocent this grown warrior could be.

"You forget so easily, Cloud? You forget all the times we battled, and the reasons for those battles? You forget Aeris, Nibelheim, Meteor, Jenova? You may have forgiven and forgotten, but it is not so easy for me to forget all that I have done."

Cloud's eyes had softened, and he reached out one hand to comfort Sephiroth, who drew back, shaking his head.

"No, not yet, I cannot, yet. I have to tell you, have to tell you why I came back, and how sorry I am for all that my _mother_," he spat the word. "And I have done."

The black gloved hand withdrew, and the ex-General settled back down into his chair, taking a deep breath, struggling to relax.

"It has been a long, hard task to get back to you, Cloud, and you should know why. And you should know…that my original motives…well, they weren't the friendliest.

"When I was in the Lifestream, I could see everyone and everything. I suddenly realised I could use this as a tactical advantage. That I could watch you and learn about your techniques, your weaknesses, your strong points, everything.

"And also, I wanted to understand what you had said in our last battle, where you had said there was nothing you didn't treasure. I couldn't understand it. What about annoying habits people have? How could you treasure that, and things like that?

"They had frustrated me in life, so I watched to try and learn how you could treasure such things. On occasion, I even read your mind, though that was exhausting and also dishonourable, so I didn't do it too often.

"But what I found was amazing. I learned that you treasured those things for the exact reason that I had hated them. Because they were human. But you, you loved them for that because it was part of who that person was, every habit that annoyed you, every little thing, was just a reminder that life was normal, that nothing had changed, and you didn't have to worry.

"That shocked and amazed me. I retreated for a while, and tried to understand. It took a while, but then, it began to reach me.

"All those things were reminders that you didn't have anything to fear that you had to fear in SOLDIER, or when I was alive, anymore. There was no more Hojo with horrible and painful experiments that took away your humanity, there were no more bullies to be alert for, there were no more Turks or ShinRa guards to fear, and there was no more me to fight, to have to watch out for, to worry about what I was doing.

"All those little things helped you feel safe and normal, allowed you to forget all the terrible things that had happened to you. And suddenly something else occurred to me.

"I had feared the same things as you did, once. I had feared Hojo and his experiments, the pain and changes that would come with them. And that that fear had driven me to find my mother and join with her, because then, he wouldn't have been able to hurt me anymore. I let her take over me, use me, and all because I feared being hurt.

"But you, you had had that same fear, and yet you didn't let it take over, control all that you did, turn you from your morals. You stuck to them, and didn't let anything sway you from your path. Even though you feared me, it didn't stop you from trying to defeat me. You ignored that fear, or let it drive you into defending others from that you feared.

"It shamed me, that thought. That someone like you, apparently small, and pathetic, and weak, could overcome something I couldn't. Then I realised you had actually been through worse then me! You had been tortured for five years, you had seen your friend tortured and also killed, and that friend had been mine as well.

"Then, some years later, you discovered that all your memories weren't your own, that you had been living an effective _lie_! Even your skills weren't your own, yet you kept going, you kept fighting for your beliefs.

"So I decided that if you could do it, I could."

He looked up and met calming blue eyes, understanding in the mako enhanced depths. There was no judgement in them, and the desire to comfort was obvious, but there was also the knowledge that he couldn't just yet.

"So, I went and found Aeris. She was a bit uncertain at first and kept her distance, but when I told her what I had discovered and that I wanted to redeem myself, she set me tasks to help with that redemption.

"I had to find all the souls of the people I had killed in the Lifestream, apologise, and bring them to her, so she could do her job and take them to the Promised Land. It took a long time, but I did it. I found all of them, and there…there were so many. So many lives I had taken.

"I broke down after I delivered the last of them, and she held me. She comforted me, even though I had caused her pain, even though I had _murdered _her. And then she told me that it was time. That I was ready to go back and try and start afresh down on Gaia. And that was when I appeared beside you in the church. And you know the rest.

"I have gone through many things, many trials, many impossible seeming situations, many difficult decisions, but none of them were as hard as gathering all those souls and saying sorry. But now, I am reborn, and ready to try and redeem myself. And that starts here and now, with you Cloud.

"I know that most of the pain within you is my fault. That you had respected and loved me as a friend and General. You looked up to me, trusted me, and I shattered that. And then, I have hurt you and your friends time and time again, forced you to have to fight, even though you only wanted peace and normalcy.

"I hope, that you can find it in you, Cloud, to forgive me, and accept me as what I have become, not what I was."

Cloud smiled gently. He reached one hand across the table and twined it with the ex-Generals, love and understanding filling him. This man before him had gone through so much, lived in the shadow of insanity for so long, yet here he now was, asking forgiveness with a soft voice and uncertain look in his eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. You are trying so hard to atone for what you've done, how could I not? It takes a lot to admit you made a mistake, and even more to apologise for it, and yet more to try and work towards complete forgiveness, but that you are willing to try and have already begun means a lot. And I will help make that easier for you in any way possible."

Sephiroth smiled, his green eyes lighting up with the movement, and he squeezed Cloud's hand.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome. Now, if I remember correctly, it's your birthday today, isn't it? Well, I'm afraid I haven't got a present, but I'm sure there is something I could do for you…"

Sephiroth grinned darkly.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Well, there you go folks, the reason for Seph's reappearance. Hope you liked it, and I did try to cut it down so it wouldn't be so boring, but I don't think I managed all that well. And just so you know, I'm going on holiday for two weeks after this, so don't expect anything soon!

And for all those who didn't get a reply to their review, I'm really sorry but I lost track of who I'd replied to, but I will try to reply to all the signed reviews this time. And I will try to speed things up, cos you're probably all yawning at the present pace.

Just wondering, but do any of you actually know when Sephiroth's birthday actually is? I'm trying to plan a timeline but I kinda need the dates of Cloud and Sephiroth's birthdays. Oh, and please, could someone find me a picture of a chocobo? I have absolutely no idea what one is. Help would be appreciated! And I'm thinking about doing some pre-game stuff. What do ya reckon?


	4. Chapter 4

Yo guys, I'm back from holiday!!! And worn out from my first few days at college! But I managed to get myself together enough to write this chapter for you! And please don't kill me for how long it took! College is very difficult!

Alright guys, some slight confusion. Thank you for your help, but I have now been told that Sephiroth has been born on the 25th December, 13th October and 27th February. The 25th of December I could understand, cos, to quote another fic, we all know Sephy makes the world go round!

However, my mum has come up with a theory! Since Seph was a science experiment, we reckon these are the main dates he was 'put together', perhaps starting on October 13th and finally being finished on February 27th. However, if anyone could help me ascertain those dates I would really appreciate it. Cheers me' dears!

And I have finally seen a CHOCOBO!!! WOW! I love them! Where can I get one?! They are so wicked! I've got my brother working on the game, it's so sweet he'll do it for free and I get to find out all about it without doing a thing. Long live sibling slavery!

Oh, and some people have said they want a lemon. Don't exactly feel up to it at this stage of the story but if you all reckon I should put one in later, let me know all right!

Disclaimer: I no own FFVII or any of the characters in it. Wish I had a Cloud and Sephiroth of my own though. Slaves perhaps… Hmmm…

Warnings: Implications…of boy-boy…**stuff.**

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Cloud stretched and yawned, wincing slightly at the pains in his lower back, but smiling none the less. There was a very pleasant warmth at his back, and a weight across his waist. He turned his head round to gaze up into the sleeping face of one of the greatest warriors in history.

Sephiroth's face was actually quite peaceful in repose, a few strands of silver hair dangling across his face. With a tender gesture, Cloud lifted a hand and stroked the hair behind Sephiroth's ear.

The General stirred, mako green eyes blinking a few times before settling on Cloud, and warming. "Good morning."

Cloud smiled back, wiggling a little to get closer to the warmth his lover offered. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

A smirk. "Presumably better than you did. Sore are we?"

Cloud mock winced. "Did you have to be so fierce?"

"Well, sorry if you looked so sexy I had to take you so hard." Sephiroth's voice dropped to a low growl and blue eyes widened as he continued. "I really wanted you, you still seem so innocent and naïve, and I just wanted to get rid of it, make you mine, hear you cry my name, Cloud. I am a very possessive person and I wanted to make you mine fast, so no-one else could take you."

Cloud stared up at his lover, slightly wild eyed, his breath quickening a little. Sephiroth just smiled and stroked a strand of blonde hair behind the ear with the wolf earring. Cloud let out a breath.

"That was quite scary you know."

"Of course. Although I am now behaving myself and not going off on random killing sprees, I am still evil. It is my nature, just as good is yours. It's one of the reasons we're so attracted to one another. Opposites always attract."

The blonde frowned.

"But if you're evil, why did the Planet allow you to return?"

"Because you can balance me out. Aeris explained it all to me. We are sort of like the opposite halves of the same person. I am all the evil and dark parts, and you are all the good and innocent parts. You are my mercy, my conscience, my good. You keep me from insanity. I can see now that if you had been there at the beginning, and closer, I wouldn't have listened to Jenova. On the other hand, I am your darkness, your protector, the one who enables you to kill without feeling too bad. I'm like the opposite of your conscience. And together, we are complete."

Cloud snorted. "You're turning into a romantic."

Sephiroth smirked. "I thought you might like to know I can't live without you." He placed a quick kiss on Cloud's mouth before kissing the open expanse of throat and beginning to work downwards. There was a content 'hmmm' and slender fingers slid round to entwine in the silky silver hair.

Sephiroth inwardly smirked again. Being on the good side wasn't all that bad. The good guys were hot. And he could live with that.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Here we are guys! I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been fairly busy, and I just wanted to get something up, so here you are! Hope you're satisfied, at least for a while. Will get next chappie up quick as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, hope you liked the last chap (beginning before get reviews), here's the next one quick for ya all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it weeps.

Warnings: Mild language. Teasing. Gay boys. Nuff said.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Masamune flashed in the sun as Sephiroth whipped the blade across, blood spraying in its path.

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud was beaten back, struggling to parry the blows coming his way. The Ultima Weapon was heavy in his hands. They had been fighting desperately for a while now, and both were beginning to tire.

The monster they were both fighting whipped it's tentacles in every direction, pushing them both to their limits. Then Sephiroth gave a silent and invisible signal to Cloud.

Cloud leapt up, Ultima coruscating with the power of Holy, momentarily distracting the monster with its sheer power. But then Masamune shone with darkness and the mighty ex-General drove the blade into the beast's heart, the power of Meteor exploding outwards to completely destroy the creature, hopefully eliminating any chance of it rising again.

Cloud collapsed to his knees, panting heavily after his exertions. Sephiroth moved to stand beside him, leaning on Masamune for support, smiling slightly despite himself. Cloud's usually upright spikes were plastered to his head with monster gunk, and both were almost unrecognisable underneath the layers of entrails and blood and other things.

Delightful.

"I reckon…we should…take a break. And…a…bath," gasped the blond.

"Not a shower?"

"I don't have…the strength…to stand…that long."

"Should I carry you back home then?"

"Hah… I'm not that pathetic."

"Damn."

Cloud gave Seph a look before slowly rising to his feet. They were out monster busting, a now common activity, enjoyed by both. It helped hone their fighting skills, got rid of freaky monsters, gave then exercise, and an opportunity to exercise their new found link.

After that first night together, they had discovered a mental link, the ability to hear one another's thoughts. They had probed at it delicately and carefully, and found they could exchange images, feelings, memories and thoughts down it. It was quite an enjoyable experience, and sometimes they would spend a while just lying together, with that link wide open between them.

It also had a couple of bad points. Well, one, and only really from Cloud's point of view. Sephiroth had found he could send sensory memories down the link while Cloud and he were apart, and delighted at doing so at awkward moments. He was evil after all, and had to have some fun. Cloud was not amused.

They began the walk back to the base, Sephiroth struggling to hide his amusement as Cloud swayed as he walked. It was so sweet his lover trying to hide his tiredness, and incredibly cute.

Cloud suddenly turned and frowned at him.

//_Cute?_//

Sephiroth smirked.

/_Oops. Guess you heard me huh?/_

_//Yes, I did. I am not cute.//_

_/If you say so./_

_//I am not!//_

_/Uh huh./_

_//…//_

_//You're insufferable, you know that?//_

Sephiroth just smiled again. Cloud huffed and turned away, a pout on his face.

Hell yeah he was cute.

-----------------Scene (and time) change-----------------

Tifa gave a pretty frown. "I'm worried about Cloud."

"So what else is new?" snorted Cid, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, but I thought he was getting better, because he seemed to smile a lot more and everything. But he keeps disappearing off, and more than he used to."

Cid's eyes suddenly widened. "Ooh, you don't reckon he's got a girlfriend off somewhere? That'd explain…it…all…"

He withered under Tifa's glare. "Do be serious, Cid, this could be a real problem! We need to find out where he's going off to all those times. I'll be back in a minute." She stalked out of the room, head erect.

There was a few moments silence.

"Girlfriend?" asked Cid.

Barret, Vincent and Yuffie all nodded. "Tifa's just upset because she wants to be Cloud's one and only. You can't really blame her," murmured Vincent, tapping his claw against his glass.

Barret laughed. "Then she's a fool. Cloud never even looks at her. He just wanted Aeris, and now she's dead."

"I don't think he really thought about Aeris that way either," mused Nanaki. He had been silent for a while, his tail flicking from side to side as he stared at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought.

The others turned their attention to him. "Of course he was sweet on her. Why else was he so broke up 'bout her death?" asked Barret, sounding supremely confident.

"Because now he's the only one left."

"Only what left?"

Nanaki gave them all an 'are you stupid' look.

"What?!"

"The only Ancient of course. It's obvious. How else would he have such a strong connection to the Life Stream and still be able to talk to Aeris?"

Yuffie gaped. "He's a what? But that's impossible!"

Vincent was musing over this. "I suppose it's possible. And he was able to channel the Life Stream to defeat Sephiroth…"

"But why…why wasn't he taken by Hojo? And…and why wouldn't he tell us?" cried Cid, stunned.

"He was taken by Hojo and experimented on for five years, if you remember. He just hid it very well. And perhaps he already felt alienated as a SOLDIER. You know how much he wants to fade into the background, and telling people he's an Ancient would just make things harder for him."

Everyone fell silent again, thinking hard. Tifa came racing back downstairs.

"He's come back! I can hear Fenrir outside!" She ran out the door, way too eager in the opinion of the rest of the team.

"We never figured whether he got a girlfriend or no," said Barret gruffly, slowly rising to his feet.

Nanaki smiled. "I don't think it's a _girl_friend."

Everyone once again froze and turned to look at their red team mate.

"You see far too much Red," muttered Cid, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "You mean he's gay, right?"

"Yes."

Barret's shoulders slumped. "I can't take any more of these '_revelations'_ Nanaki. It's too much."

Yuffie patted him on the back sympathetically. "I understand ya, mate. I never figured either."

Vincent stalked past them all to thee door, red cape swishing. "None of you are very observant or logical then. He's never looked at Tifa that way, and he treated Aeris as a little sister. I thought it was pretty obvious."

He 'swished' out the door, oblivious (ironically enough) to the glares that followed him.

"Pompous ass," growled Cid, teeth grinding at his cigarette.

Nanaki walked past them all in the ex-Turks path, pausing at the door before delivering his final shot.

"He's right though."

After this unusual display of playfulness, he prompt skipped out of sight.

"Correction," muttered Barret. "Pompous _bastards._"

They all trooped out the door to greet Cloud.

-----------------Scene change (aka – outside) -----------------

Cloud smiled as Marlene ran up to him with a cheerful greeting. It was so much easier to smile these days. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small flower, which he handed over to the happy child. She smiled up at him.

"For me? Than you Cloud!"

He patted her on the head. "You can take it as an apology for me being away so much. I know I'm rarely here."

"It's ok. I know you have _grown up_ stuff to do that I probably wouldn't understand, so I don't mind. But thanks anyway!"

Tifa approached, smiling gently as Marlene showed her the flower.

But that wasn't all. Cloud's Tifa senses were tingling.

_/She's probably going to give you a lecture on how irresponsible you are wandering off all the time without giving her a decent reason./_

Cloud rolled his eyes at Sephiroth's voice inside his mind.

_//She has every right to be worried. And you just stay out of this. You'll only cause trouble.//_

_/Of course. She is my rival after all, even if you don't see it./_

Cloud gave a mental sigh and closed down his end of the connection.

"Hey."

"Hey Tifa." He smiled into her concerned brown eyes, mildly hoping to charm his way out of trouble. She frowned.

Apparently not.

But, thankfully the Planet was listening to his fervent prayers and Vincent walked up.

"Hello Cloud. We've just been talking about you."

"I know."

Tifa blinked. "How?"

Cloud ignored her and walked past her to stop in front of Nanaki.

"You really think I wanted them to hear it from someone else?"

The red beast cringed a little. "I'm sorry. I just thought they needed to know, and that you were never going to tell them."

"They've never needed to know before, and I was planning to. You can even ask the Planet." There was a little sarcastic twist to the last sentence. The others had halted a little distance away, watching uncertainly.

Nanaki stared up at Cloud, suddenly a little fearful. "I did explain to them. I thought it might be better if they had a little time to think about it before they actually saw you in person."

Cloud frowned at Nanaki. The others stared in confusion and worry, as there was a feeling of something building in the air.

Moments passed, and the odd feeling continued to build.

Abruptly, Cloud stomped one foot, making them jump with fright.

"Why can't I get mad?! He told them I'm an Ancient and that I'm gay!"

Tifa's mouth dropped open and she swayed.

"Gay?" she whispered.

Cloud turned to her.

"Sorry Tifa. I was hoping you'd get the hint, but you didn't. I didn't want to hurt you. You were just, so determined."

Tifa stared at him blankly for a few moments, then raised an eyebrow.

"Ancient," she stated.

"Yup."

"But I thought Aeris…"

"She was the last female one. And now I'm the very last. Plus I'm not full blooded. My mom was, my dad wasn't."

"You seem exceptionally cheerful," said Vincent, arching an eyebrow.

"I just had the best weekend."

Suddenly, everything was back to normal.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" asked Yuffie, curious.

Cloud, oddly enough, just grinned and waggled his eyebrows, stretching his arms over his head.

Instantly, Cid let out a loud "Hah! I knew you had a girl… I mean, boyfriend! That's why you keep disappearing off!"

Yuffie immediately entwined her arm around the blonde's.

"Spill all," she demanded.

"Well, I suppose this is a day for revelations. Do you really wanna know?"

To everyone's surprise, Tifa curled her arm around Cloud's free one.

"Of course we do. I want to know what guy could steal you from me."

Cloud sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no other option. But let's go inside first."

Tifa and Yuffie both promptly began dragging Cloud into the bar, making guesses about the mysterious boyfriend. The others followed, smirking at one another at the banter.

"Well I reckon he's gotta be tall, hunky and sexy."

"He's gotta be handsome too. And sensitive."

"Oh yeah. Probably one of those hero types who rescue kittens from trees, like a fireman."

"Brown eyes?"

"Nah, probably green. You know, like the grass and the sky, since Cloud's are so blue."

"I can see that. Hair colour?"

Cloud snorted.

"You'll never guess."

Then why don't you tell us?"

Cloud sighed again as he sat down on a stool, Tifa and Yuffie at either side of him, gazing up at him with expectant faces. Cloud glanced at the guys standing round.

"You probably don't wanna hear this…"

"Hell yeah we do! We wanna know what guy can catch your attention. He gotta be something worth while, or you wouldn't bother," grunted Cid, grinning at the poor blonde team leader. "So, and I quote Yuffie – 'spill all'."

"Alright then. But don't blame me."

They all glanced at each other.

Eh?

"He is, as you girls guessed, tall, handsome, and dare I say it, hunky."

Both girls giggled.

"He can be sensitive when he puts his mind to it, but he'd probably just wander on by if there was a kitten stuck up a tree. He's more the villain than hero type."

"Ooh...," chorused the girls.

"Astonishingly enough, he does have green eyes. And his hair is…silver."

They all blinked.

"And his name is…Sephiroth."

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Don't kill me!

I know it's a cliff-hanger, but look, I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for the last one and did the telling the rest of AVALANCHE as everyone was asking to.

It's not my fault I ran out of steam.

Well, perhaps if I'd started a little earlier, instead of half nine (tis now half eleven – slow typist) I may have been able to keep going, but I want reviews! Even if they're you yelling at me for cutting it short, I want reviews! I only got five for my last chapter! You call that reviewing? Well I don't. You want me to write more, then you'll have to motivate me with more reviews.

Anyway, review, get your friends to read it and review!

Hey, guess what, I like reviews! Tell me what you think people!

REVIEW!

Oh, and in case any of you were confuse, single / was Seph to Cloud and double // was Cloud to Seph. Sorta nicked it from Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Wahoo! I sooooo happy! Thank you for all your wicked reviews! And I am soooo sorry I took so long, but I've been having to sacrifice karate in order to keep up with just my school work!!! Pity me… But fear not for I have had many reviews and so am pleased enough to write this new chapter and put you all out of your misery!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Le sigh. But you know, Christmas is coming… nod wink

Warnings: Sorry guys, but there may be quite a bit of angst in this story…don't kill me! Plus boy luuuurve, yay! Oh, and some swearing. Apologies to all you sensitive souls, but oh drat just didn't seem to cover it.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

"What!?"

The word was a shriek as it left Tifa's mouth and everyone gaped at Cloud.

"I know, but let me explain first-"

"Explain?! How can you have an explanation for doing such a thing? How could you do this? You know how much wrong he's done, and now he's your _boyfriend?_"

"Tifa, that-"

"Wasn't him? Cloud, you saw him with your own eyes, you killed him! How many other people do you know with long silver hair, cat green eyes, and six foot long swords? It was him!"

Cloud rose to his feet, his expression angry.

"Do you trust me?"

Tifa startled, and the others shifted, surprised, exchanging uneasy looks, almost certain that whatever answer they gave would lead to trouble.

She looked at him, clearly not wanting to answer that question – it would put him in the right, she didn't want him to think he had the upper hand here, she had to prove she was right.

"Do you trust me? I've led you this far. I've led you through it all, and you have followed me almost blindly, trusting me completely. Why can't you trust me now? Sephiroth has changed, for the better!"

"Cloud, of course we trust you. But Sephiroth once made you his puppet, and he could be using that to control you now and get back into power!"

"So I'm weak minded? Is that what you're saying? He's not controlling me. I know because we have a link, up here," he gestured towards his head, "And I can see his mind and thoughts and feelings, and I know he has changed-"

"Then maybe that's how he's deceiving you! He is a master at manipulating and deceiving people, and he could be tricking you!"

"Aeris sent him back!" Cloud shouted suddenly.

Everyone jerked, shocked. Cloud glared at them all, daring them to challenge his word. Then Tifa shook her head again.

"No. I could accept the fact that you were an Ancient because it's reasonable that you wouldn't want people to know at all, and if you told us, we might have pressured you to do stuff and just appreciated you for your abilities as an Ancient, rather than your prowess as a swordsman, appreciation you really wanted. And then I was alright with you being gay because that meant that it wasn't because of me, it wasn't my fault. It wasn't something wrong with me, I'm not unattractive or anything, but _Sephiroth_? It just doesn't make any sense at all!"

"He makes me happy Tifa,"

She shook her head violently, hair flying.

"No, no, you and Aeris are Ancients and just want to see the good in everyone, and that is what's making you easy to deceive."

Cloud was almost growling at the black haired woman. "So you basically don't trust me or Aeris to make sound decisions?"

He looked round at the group, and they all avoided his eyes, Cid lighting up yet another cigarette.

"Well that's just great. After all this, after all we've been through. Well that's just fucking great. Well you won't have to worry about it any more, 'cause I'm not gonna come back. So, I guess you can have the leadership back Barret, and you can all stop following some delusional, untrustworthy, little gay boy around. Goodbye."

With that he angrily spun around and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him.

After a few moments silence, Cid swore loudly.

"Shit!"

There was suddenly movement as Yuffie buried her head in her hands, Nanaki shook his head in despair, Barret got up and began pacing, and Tifa slammed her hands onto the bar top.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?" muttered Cid.

"You pay attention, that's what."

Heads jerked up and Tifa span round, eyes wide with shock.

"Aeris?!"

Aeris stood calmly in the middle of the room, the green light of the Lifestream slowly circling her form.

"Yes, me. The one who is so desperate to find good in everyone, she'll even let the one who murdered her back on the streets, even if he was still evil. Do you think I'm stupid? Or just naïve? He killed me, and no way was I just gonna let him come back, just because he said he was going to change. You were stupid Tifa. You should have let Cloud explain, rather than just blowing up at him. He would have told you the reason I let Sephiroth come back. Now, he's upset, you're upset, and Sephiroth's gonna be pissed that you upset Cloud. Because, believe it or not, he really does love Cloud. Now shut up and listen up, 'cause what I'm going to show you exactly why I let that 'disgusting, sadistic murderer' return. It's why the Planet itself sent me back. To make you see sense."

She gestured, and out of the Lifestream a screen swirled into existence in the middle of the room, where everyone could see it. And on that screen they could see an image.

_-Flashback-_

_Sephiroth stood a few metres away from Aeris in that flowery meadow that was her home. The white and yellow flowers swayed gently in the wind, and Sephiroth's hair moved slowly around him, hiding his features. Aeris appeared to be a little afraid, but hid it well as she lifted her staff into a defensive position._

"_What do you want?" she asked warily, gripping the familiar wood firmly._

_Sephiroth's head was lowered and his hair hid his eyes and expression, so what he said next came as quite a surprise to the flower girl._

"_I want…to be…forgiven," he said slowly._

"_What?"_

"_I want to repent for what I have done. I know that it will be difficult, and will take a long time, because I did a lot of terrible things, but I am willing to try."_

"_Why?!"_

"_Because of him."_

"_I…I don't think I understand…"_

"_Something he said to me in our last battle. It stuck in my head. I started watching him, and I want…I want to…understand him…why he does the things he does, and why he kept fighting me, even though he feared me. And to do that, I need to repent. I need to find it within my self to be worthy to meet with him again, and to understand him. Please…help me."_

_Aeris stared at him a while, then suddenly nodded._

"_Alright. I'll help you repent. But it will be long and hard. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_-End Flashback-_

There was a few moments silence, then Nanaki growled.

"Just because he says a few random things, doesn't mean he's changed. He sounded completely insane to me."

Aeris frowned.

"I would have thought that you of all people would have understood, Nanaki. Do you know who Sephiroth was referring to when he said 'him'?"

There was a shaking of heads, and confusion. Jenova was a 'she', wasn't she?

"Cloud. When Cloud told him that he cherished everything in their last battle, Sephiroth couldn't understand, but strove to do so, and that struggle changed him, for the better. When he killed me, it wasn't him in control. It was Jenova, using his body as a vessel. Sephiroth had no control over any of the things that happened. But he still felt that he had sinned, and that he needed to atone for it. So do you know what he did? He went through the whole Lifestream, and found everyone he had ever killed while being controlled by Jenova. Then, he brought them to me, apologised, and then I took them to the Promised Land. It took a lot of effort and a long time. But, he didn't give up."

Barret sneered. "Just proves he was really desperate to get back. Doesn't mean he's good."

Aeris shook her head. "Getting him back here wasn't as simple as that. I had to take him to the Matriarch."

"The who?"

"The Matriarch. She is the greatest of all the Ancients, and she is not the soft-hearted tender thing you seem to be taking us Ancients for. She is ruthless, and in her time ruled the entire Planet. So before I brought Sephiroth back, I had to take him to be judged by her. And guess what? He passed the Inspection. Grandma Strife-"

"Grandma who?!"

Aeris smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yeah, it's so funny. She's Cloud's twenty two times great grandmother. She's so proud of him, and was glad when she found him to be true and could send him to her grandson. But if he hadn't been true, she would have known it. So, you can all relax. Seph's good now, he really is."

Cid stood up and shook his head, taking a couple drags on his cigarette. "I still don't reckon he's good. I'm sorry, but he just can't have changed that fast. No offence to Cloud's old lady an' all but-"

"Cloud's what?" growled a voice from behind the bar.

Avalanche all jumped and span round, finding themselves staring at a young seeming woman with quite familiar blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was also petty short too. And staring at them all with a chilling familiar glare.

"I prefer the term Grandmother if you don't mind, young master Highwind. And I'm afraid that I do take offence at your suggestion."

Cid gaped, cigarette hanging from his bottom lip, forgotten. "You…you…you…"

"Yes, I am Cloud's twenty two times great grandma, and the Matriarch of all Ancients, once ruler of this entire Planet. And you, are all, in very serious trouble." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and suddenly there was a tall, fierce looking man with dark hair and chilling brown eyes standing beside her, looking very, very dangerous.

There were several loud gulping noises.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Wahoo, I finally did it! God, but it was exhausting. And just so you are forewarned, there will be a LEMON in the next chapter, which should make my good friend and beta PervertedPantyThief very happy! And many thanks to my very good friend from college who totally sorted me out on all this! Hope you all liked this chapter, and more will hopefully come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, guys, where are all my thankful reviews for the last chapter? For the chappie with the Cliffie, I got something like 20 reviews. For the next one, 8-9. What up with that? You no review, me no update. Savvy? But thank you to all those good peoples who did review, they were greatly appreciated.

And I have just read my entire fanfic again and it is terrible. I honestly have no idea why you people are reading this. Cloud and Seph are both so OOC! I am going to try and improve that, I promise.

And now, a warning: LEMON! Lemon on the starboard bow people! Approaching rapidly. All those who think eww, gross, then skip the thus marked bit! The word thus will be included incase de stupid stars don't show up (has happened to me before). But, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend the Perverted-Panty-Thief, who has been dying for a lemon since day one. Enjoy the citrus people!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it. If I did you would all enjoy Cloud and Seph being happy together!

By the way, I got so many people (including my Mum believe it or not!) telling me not to use certain words and stuff that it may be a little…confused. (Mum's reason for not using word entrance – brings up image of hanging baskets, doorbell/knocker, welcome mat, etc…I can dig it.)

And I wonder why I'm weird…

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Cloud angrily swung his leg over the motorbike as its engine died, stomping towards the old base in a fine temper. His friends were so stupid! They wouldn't even let him explain it! Didn't they trust him?

He growled through his teeth, slamming the door behind him, wincing when the thing gave a rather ominous crack. It was pretty old and rusted after all, and should be treated carefully. Now he was going to have to apologise to Sephiroth for destroying his home.

Great.

"It didn't go well, did it."

It was a flat statement, and Cloud glared up at his lover, practically baring his teeth at him.

"That is a supreme understatement," he muttered. "Can't you go terrorise them all or something?"

Sephiroth elegantly arched a silver eyebrow. "And prove them right? No, I think it may be best if you just stayed here and allowed them to cool down and see sense."

There was a few moments tense silence while the blond considered, but he finally nodded. "You're right, of course. I just need to blow off some steam. It just got me so worked up that they wouldn't trust my opinion, after all we went through, you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't Cloud."

Cloud immediately winced and looked up, apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry. I just…I guess I'm just really really worked up about all this. I didn't mean to…"

Sephiroth shook his head, silver hair sliding round his shoulders. "No, you can't help it. You treat me like a normal person, and I appreciate that." He smiled, something that was becoming quite common now.

And it always pulled an answering smile from Cloud. "Come here."

Sephiroth took placed his hands firmly on either side of Cloud's waist, pulling the shorter in for a kiss. The kiss grew, becoming deeper, more passionate, fiercer, Cloud running his hands through Sephiroth's hair, over and over, moaning as inquisitive hands explored his back.

THUS Ok people, here is the lead-up to the smexiness, after a great big discussion about how to get there with my Mum, so enjoy!THUS!

Sephiroth's hands suddenly slid down to Cloud's thighs, abruptly lifting him off the ground, beginning to head in the direction of the bedroom, which, fortunately enough, was on the ground floor.

Hands ran down the long length of silver hair to lift the grey t-shirt up, over pale skin, breaking the kiss in order to take the shirt off completely. He then pulled the zipper of his own top and flung it aside.

Sephiroth briefly slammed him against the corridor wall, kissing down Cloud's neck, across his collarbone, biting it gently, loving the noises his actions pulled from the blonde's throat, before abruptly dropping him down to the ground, manoeuvring him towards the bedroom, even as he went after the younger's pants.

By the time they got inside the bedroom, both were in their boxers, and those were rapidly being removed even as they moved towards the bed. When Cloud was finally flung sprawling across the cotton, he was nude and gazing hungrily up at a splendidly naked ex-General.

Sephiroth crawled over the bed towards him, the dark predatory look he always got filling his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed his lover, slamming down on him lips, teeth, tongue and all, and then collapsed his body against the delicious blond male beneath him.

Cloud moaned from the press of skin against skin, his hands rising to slide his hands through the shining silver waterfall once again. Sephiroth was heaven, and heaven itself had come down to steal all his senses away and leave him utterly helpless, one hand going down to grasp his length, making him gasp.

The demi-god began kissing down his neck, across his collar bone, biting and sucking gently, causing his lover to purr with ecstasy. He slowly licked, kissed and nibbled his way down to one dusky nipple and began to lavish his attention on it, running his tongue over it, kissing it, making Cloud hiss. He did the same to the other before working his way downwards again, his tongue leaving a burning cold trail on pale skin.

He finally reached his target, and paused, hovering, waiting, teasing. Cloud had propped himself up on his elbows, and was watching through heavy lidded blue eyes that were dark with desire. After a long moment of eye contact, Sephiroth dipped his head, taking Cloud inside his mouth. Cloud moaned, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, thrusting up into his lover's mouth.

Sephiroth relished this control over Cloud, sucking, licking, gently biting, making a game of it, trying to see how many sounds he could draw from the blond. Eventually he relinquished the quivering male, and slowly climbed back up the slender body, Cloud in a panting heap below him. He slowly bent his head, allowing the anticipation to build, knowing how it was driving the other crazy. They kissed, and Cloud suddenly found his strength and coordination again, pulling the elder against him and pushing his body up against firm muscles.

//_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…//_

Sephiroth enjoyed the sound of Cloud babbling and pleading so desperately inside his mind, and then gave in, reaching for the tube within easy reach. As he slicked himself up, he sent memories of previous love-making sessions down the connection, causing Cloud to moan and arch his back as the sensations coursed through him and danced along his skin.

While he was still lost in the bliss of sensory memories, Sephiroth carefully slid his fingers inside, trying to prepare him while he was otherwise distracted.

When he finally allowed Cloud to rest, he had already pushed his length inside, and, perfectly in control, he waited for the blond to catch his breath.

//_You…you bastard…that was evil…//_

_/I am still evil you know, just not actively so./_

_//Can't you at least seem the slightest bit affected? It makes me feel damn inadequate down here staring up at you looking like you're only talking to me across the kitchen table.//_

Sephiroth leaned down with a smirk.

"Well then, we'll just have to make it so I am affected."

He pressed his lips against Cloud's and thrust hard in and out at the same instant, causing the younger to cry out and clutch at the long silver strands of his lover's hair, shuddering at the feeling of the powerful man inside him. A warm, hot tongue invaded his mouth, dominating it completely, rubbing against his, the friction between them sending pulses of warmth down his spine.

Sephiroth was moving in a continuous motion in and out now, mouth still on Cloud's, powerful arms holding him up and enabling him to move. The blond was helpless against him, and that was how he liked it. He growled against the other's lips, the vibrations bringing forth a moan.

As Sephiroth's movements began to speed up, Cloud could feel the warmth and pressure in his abdomen building in an all too familiar way, and he shifted his hips, moving in a rhythm with the General, causing the feeling to grow, quickening his breath, speeding his heart rate. He broke from the kiss, tipping his head back, panting, eyes closed, trying to hold this exquisite pleasure.

Lips brushed the smooth expanse of his neck, and green eyes beginning to glaze a little with the building pressure gazed upon his face, a primeval darkness that spoke of lust and sex filling them as they watched the perfect, pink, parted lips and the dark lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks.

The rhythm increased, hips thrusting harder into soft flesh, hitting that spot over and over, and finally that building pressure broke in a release of white fluid from Cloud's swollen length as he cried out his pleasure, and in the cry of his lover's name as he went. Sephiroth thrust in one final time and found his own release in the tightening of Cloud's muscles around him and the sound of his own name from those delicious lips, growling back the blonde's name in response, relinquishing some of himself into his younger lover's body.

They collapsed, panting after their exertions, Cloud staring up at the ceiling through a curtain of silver hair, vaguely musing about how pretty Sephiroth's hair was and feeling slightly distant.

After a moment Sephiroth heaved himself up and over to one side so he wasn't crushing the smaller male. He settled himself down and smiled as Cloud rolled over and promptly made himself comfortable, using one broad shoulder as a pillow and curling up against the warmth the other offered, obviously very content.

Sephiroth curled a hand round Cloud's waist. _/Feel better now?/_ he asked playfully.

His only answer was a content and surprisingly cute yawn as the Planet's saviour settled down to sleep, feeling warm, safe and sleepy curled against his darker half.

Here you are folks – your lemon. This is for you Perverted Panty Thief, and forgive me for not writing to you for so long! I'll be going to Poland tomorrow, so I thought I better update this before and I go, and not leave you all in suspense! I haven't had time to send this to my betas, so forgive any mistakes in the later half of the chapter.

There will be more plot development in the next chapter, promise!

Oh, and you all better wish me happy birthday, cos I'm turning 17 today (today being 7th April). And my Mum got me a FFVII guide, all about the film, so now, I KNOW EVERYTHING!!! Except Seph's birthday DAMMIT! It's unknown! Blast it all.

Hope you enjoyed the lemon, and have a good Easter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, glad you liked my lemon so much

**29****th**** March 08 - Redone this chapter, cos it was so goddamn awful! I can't believe how useless it actually is! I left bits of beta in there, and the border lines don't show or anything! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!**

Hey people, glad you liked my lemon so much! It was extraordinarily difficult to write, somehow. I knew where I wanted to go, but whether I went in that direction or not depended on rather random stuff that I can't even name.

Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I had a very enjoyable birthday, and my trip to Poland was wonderful. So, in gratitude, here is the next chapter of Wistful Wishes, with actual plot in it this time!

0O0O0--

"Do you really think that I would send a dangerous insane murderer back to my grandson without checking that he was alright first? I love my grandson more than anything, as do the rest of his ancestors, because he is the last thing left for us among the living. We have suffered every step of the way with him, and we have been able to do _nothing!_ We have had to watch him go through this living hell, and now we finally find a way to give him some happiness and satisfaction before it is too late.

"You may say that that has blinded us, but the truth is we have been even more careful than we would have ever been before. This is Cloud's last chance, and I am going to make damned sure that it is the best thing that ever happens to him. And if Sephiroth is willing to make atonements by making my grandson happy, and he is free of Jenova, than I am willing to give him a chance as well. If I thought for one second that he was going to return to his former state, then there would have been no way that I would have sent him back.

"As it is, they are both happy together, and both learning to live and love. They are rediscovering childhood, and making it right.

"And you are messing it up."

Everyone jerked at the sudden venom in the dead Cetra's voice.

"Cloud finally has a chance to be happy and you are messing it up for him! Why can you not just trust him as you always have and let him be happy? Sephiroth doesn't need to atone for anything! If somebody is hypnotised and then made to hit someone over the head with a spoon by the hypnotist, do you blame them? Or do you blame the hypnotist?"

No one answered. No one could. It had been so easy to blame Sephiroth – it was his face they saw in their nightmares, his voice that sent terror right through them, his return they dreaded.

"But…" whispered Tifa, "But how can he? I don't…"

Lady Strife laughed softly. "Understand? Who can understand love? Certainly not the Strifes. We just fall in it, and are stuck in it for the rest of our lives. Cloud got stuck when he was fourteen, and will be stuck for the rest of his life. There is nothing to be done about it, Tifa."

"Whaddya mean, stuck? It is possible to fall outta love y'know."

"That is precisely the attitude I expected from you master Highwind. And don't think I've forgotten about you calling me old lady. And it is in his genes. Once a Strife falls in love, they are in love forever. No matter what the subject of that love does, we will still love them with everything we have. We have no choice."

Vincent shifted, frowning slightly. "Not that I do not trust you, Lady Strife, but how can we know that Sephiroth's mind will be overcome by Jenova again? There is always the risk."

Clarissa studied him intently.

"You are right of course, Master Valentine. So I have devised a test, to see."

"What sort of test?"

Clarissa smiled, almost evil.

O--O

Sephiroth blinked, pain searing through his stomach, one hand gripping the familiar handle of Masamune, the other hand clutching…something else.

He looked down, and to his shock and horror, found Jenova's head. His stomach was covered in blood, and as he looked around, he recognised the mako reactor of Nibelheim.

_What?! What am I doing here?_

Dreading what he would see, he slowly walked over to the stairs, hand with Masamune in it across his stomach.

Zack was propped upright in the wreckage of a pod, practically covered in blood, head down. Cloud stood as the bottom of the steps, looking so young, clutching the buster sword. His mind raced ahead, thinking about all that would come if this continued the way it was heading.

_No, no, I can't let it happen! Even if I stop it now, I will still have done this!_

Jenova was screaming at him in his head, following his thoughts, shocked at his resistance, trying desperately to overcome it.

_No! I won't let you control me this time! I won't! Never!_

Cloud was running up the stairs, huge sword at the ready.

"Sephiroth!"

In an instant, Sephiroth made his decision. He flung Masamune away and straightened his back in order to meet his death with pride.

The great blade slid home, through his stomach again, severing his spine, flinging him backwards. He fell, blood drops flying, everything seeming to slow down and seem crystalline, but just for a moment.

His back thudded against the ground, and pain tore through him, but he wasn't dead yet. Dying, but not there yet.

Cloud was standing over him, and for the first time he saw the shining tears in the youth's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were confused, not understanding why he was alive and his General was dying on the ground before him.

Sephiroth smiled through the pain, through the outraged shrieks of Jenova, thwarted in her plans. He was so beautiful. An angel standing before him, seeming almost to shine against the dull grey of metal behind him.

"Cloud…"

Eyes widened, but still so uncertain. "Me...?"

"Come here."

The young cadet frowned, obviously mistrustful of Sephiroth's intentions, but obeyed none the less, kneeling beside his fallen commander.

"Cloud, take this, and burn it." A hand lifted, still grasping the alien's head. "You have to burn it, and separate the ashes. Scatter the over different lakes, bury bits, I don't care how, just split them up, so she can't reunite."

Cloud's frown deepened, confused. "But why-"

"Just do it! Promise me you will Cloud, or else…or else my death will mean nothing."

"Death…" Confusion left the young face, replaced by fear and desperation. "You can't die!"

It was a plea and a command at the same time, and Sephiroth found himself smiling again at the naivety of this younger version of his lover.

"Cloud, if I do not die now, I will cause even more pain and suffering and destruction. I have seen it. There is nothing that I will do to let it get to what I saw. But Cloud," One hand reached up, stroking the soft cheek tenderly. "This is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to stop this, and I am glad you will live on."

Tears welled up and began to fall.

"I have a gift for you."

Cloud bent closer to hear Sephiroth's fading voice.

"I love you."

Blue eyes widened, shocked, staring him into mako green.

"Wha…what?"

Sephiroth smiled, reaching up one hand to caress Cloud's cheek again.

"I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. But remember, this isn't your fault. I need you to live. Live for me Cloud. I'll be watching. I'll look after you, be your guardian angel. Promise."

Cloud's eyes filled with more tears, making them so very beautiful.

"I'll live for the both of us, I promise. And I'll think about you every day. I won't forget about you. I'll do what you say."

Sephiroth smiled, laying his head back and closing his eyes, at peace.

"Good. Go now, and live."

Cloud hesitated, then bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before hastily getting up and helping Zack up. Sephiroth watched him go, feeling the two teardrops that had transferred to his cheeks from Cloud's.

Then the darkness lurking at the edges of his vision took over, and he found himself spiralling downwards into it.

O--O

Sephiroth awoke with a gasp, pain ripping violently through his stomach. Warm arms wrapped around him, a soothing voice in his ears, and slowly, the pain beginning to fade away.

"Shh, Seph, it's ok, you're safe, it didn't happen, you're ok, you're ok."

He opened his eyes and there were concerned blue eyes gazing back into his, the same as before, but not filled with the brilliant glow of mako and maturity.

"Cloud…?" he choked out.

"It's ok, it was all just a bad dream, it didn't really happen, ok?"

Sephiroth struggled internally, trying to get a hold on his spinning mind, but nodding to reassure his lover. He grasped the blonde's arms, getting a grip on reality, anchoring himself to the solid presence of Cloud Strife.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth took a couple of deep breaths, eyes closed, the grip on his arms almost desperate. He knew what had taken place, and was glad that Sephiroth had passed, but he was also worried about the effect it would have had on him.

After a few moments, the ex-General settled, finally opening his eyes to give Cloud a weak smile.

"Damned dreams," he muttered.

Cloud smiled back in answer, but then shook his head. "Not just a dream."

Sephiroth frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That was a test. My Grandmothers created it for you, so as to reassure themselves, and Avalanche as well. You did it."

Cloud's smile broadened, became broader, happier, more satisfied.

"You told me you loved me."

"Of course. I do love you. I've told you this before, Cloud."

"I know, but I was watching from the point of view of the young cadet Cloud, who had never heard you say it before, and never expected to hear it. You just can't imagine how it felt for me. How incredible it was to hear you say that to me."

Sephiroth found himself smiling. "For that smile I would undergo far worse tests."

He reached up to caress Cloud's cheek, and the other leaned into it, those beautiful blue eyes smiling down at him. And Sephiroth knew that what he said was true.

For that smile, he would do anything.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Wahoo, done it! Thanks to all those who helped me with inspiration and idea bouncing and stuff! Sorry it took so incredibly long!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG

OMG! THERE ARE 76 PEOPLE WAITING FOR ME TO PUT MY NEXT CHAPTER UP! That is SCARY! I keep seeing the flaming torches and pitchforks outside the house! But how come there are only 9 REVIEWS?! Am I no good? This is the kind of thing I worry about when I don't get reviews which is why this chapter has taken so long!

So anyway, here is the much and long awaited chapter 9 of Wistful Wishes. You should all know the disclaimer by now, and the warnings are pretty much pointless if you've read this far. If not, go back and read it again!

Enjoy.

Cloud yawned and wriggled closer to the warmth beside him, resting his head against the firm smooth skin of his lover's shoulder, burying his face in the long, silken silver hair. Sephiroth stirred and 'hmm'ed before returning to sleep, body relaxing.

This was nice, Cloud thought. Just being with the one he loved, feeling their warmth, hearing their heartbeat, knowing that you were safe. It was comfortable, and such peace was hard to find these days.

After a few moments more, he rolled over and out of bed, padding over to the drawers to get clothes, and then wandered down to the kitchen and started to assemble a sandwich for himself. As he spread the butter, he paused for a moment, listening. It was peaceful on the abandoned base, without the hum of traffic or people moving about their lives. The occasional call of a bird broke the stillness, but that was all.

It was…nice.

Cloud yipped as strong arms wrapped around him, Sephiroth's chin nestling on his shoulder, giving a content sigh.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

The blond smiled. They had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." He briefly leaned back into the safety of his lover's arms, then slipped out.

"You want breakfast?"

"Mm, please."

"Then make some for yourself, lazy."

Sephiroth chuckled and obeyed; Cloud moved out of his way and sat down. Having a lot of time to themselves, they had worked on refurbishing the abandoned building into a home. The huge kitchens needed to provide for the resident SOLDIERs had been divided into three parts; a kitchen, dining room, and a pleasant little breakfast area in which they could sit and gaze out at the vast forest surrounding the place.

They had also made a living room, a big bedroom, and even a porch and garden. It was wonderfully pleasant and quiet after their horrific lives; they were enjoying their solitude.

Cloud sighed. But it couldn't last. Something would always get in the way. And when it did, he would like to have his fellow AVALANCHE members by his side.

Sephiroth sat down on the chair next to him, gazing at him with quiet concern. Cloud had been pleasantly surprised when Sephiroth's sheer affection had begun to shine his usually cold exterior, and the ex-General had become one of the most dedicated and loving people he knew. Only to him though. And that thought made him smile.

"Is something wrong?"

Cloud sighed again.

"I think it's time we sorted things out with my friends, Seph."

Sephiroth just nodded, understanding. "If you decide that now is the right time, then so be it. If you decide to go later, then so be it. The decision is entirely yours, Cloud."

The blonde nodded, finishing his sandwich.

"Alright. Hey Seph?"

"Mm?"

"Want to go swimming?"

Sephiroth blinked.

--Scene change--

Cid sighed as he glanced around at all the gloomy faces. Man, but he would give a lot to see Cloud and see these guys… "Lighten up!"

Everyone jumped and turned to face him at his yell.

"Man, you guys are acting like a bunch of homophobic bastards! Can't you be happy for him at all? Just one little bit? He's finally got what he always wanted!"

There was an awkward silence, and then Yuffie spoke up quietly.

"Ano, perhaps…perhaps he has come back? We could always go check…" She trailed off, but Cid grabbed her in a one armed hug.

"Great idea! Well, at least better than sitting around here looking glum! C'mon, let's get over to Aeris's church and see what's kickin'!"

Yuffie grinned and they instantly started joking around with each other while determinedly walking towards the exit of the bar.

The others all exchanged glances before sighing and heaving themselves up to follow.

--Mini time skip--

"Hey, it's Cloud's motorbike!"

Marlene raced forward through the adults, hastily followed by Denzel, both running towards the church, the doors open and welcoming.

They stopped when there was a roar from inside, and a huge spout of water rose from the open roof before returning back down with force. The few moments of horrified silence following this were abruptly broken by…laughter.

Cloud's laughter.

For a moment they stood frozen, and then raced to the doors, rushed inside to find…

Their mortal foe Sephiroth stood waist deep in the pool of water, his shirtless torso dripping. His silver hair was soaking wet; plastered to his face and covering his eyes. He was sodden.

Cloud lay on his a little distance away, clutching his sides with laughter.

Sephiroth slowly lifted his hands and parted his sopping wet fringe to glare out at the laughing blonde, pushing it back and flicking his hand to try and get rid of the excess water.

"This isn't funny Cloud."

Cloud just laughed harder, struggling to take in a breath.

"Cloud…"

The bursts of laughter renewed themselves.

Sephiroth glared a moment longer, then was suddenly out the pool faster than the eye could follow, bearing down on the seemingly helpless Cloud, but all at once they were wrestling, rolling across the floor as each one fought for dominance, giving mock growls and throwing threats around.

"I'll cut off all that shiny silver hair and make it into a rope to hang you with!"

"I'll take that damned bike of yours and turn it into scrap metal!"

"I'll take that wretched Masamune of yours and make it into a spirally ornament!"

"I'll- wait, what?"

They had paused in their fighting, Sephiroth straddling Cloud's waist and blinking down at him.

"Make it into a spirally ornament."

"Spirally."

"Mmhmm."

"Is that even a word?"

"Since I've said it, it obviously must be."

Sephiroth tried to frown, but a smile kept working it's way through.

"Guess I can't argue."

"Good," said Cloud, and then heaved himself over rapidly so the weight of his lover was shoved away across the floor and into the pool again. There was a loud, satisfying 'sploosh' as he went in, and Cloud grinned triumphantly before moving over to the edge of the pool to watch as Sephiroth came up, spluttering for air and shaking his hair out.

He glared at the playful blonde lounging at the edge.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Cloud shrugged, smiling. "It's fun."

Sephiroth waded his way through the water towards Cloud, then knelt down and folded his arms on the wooden planks of the floor so that his face was level with Cloud's.

"You're cruel to me."

"Yeah."

Sephiroth bent forwards and they kissed, slow and gentle, until Sephiroth abruptly grabbed Cloud and flung him backwards, into the pool.

There was no splash.

The ex-General turned round and his jaw dropped when he saw Cloud, crouching on top of the water, smiling at him.

"I hate you."

Cloud's smile grew into a grin, and he blew his lover a kiss. "No you don't. But sometimes, I bet you just wish you could, huh?"

He stood, and gently dropped down into the water of his own volition. Once there, he began to wade forward until he was in front of Sephiroth. They kissed again, Cloud's hands sliding into silver locks.

"Ahem..."

Tahdaaaaah! Don't kill me! I have been busy with uni offers and everything, but I'll try to write more, I promise! Plus, you can blame my beta's sister – she's a fiend of a beta! Thanks to her for all the help though! Really helped me re-think things. And yes, I am painfully aware that my characters are extremely OOC, and I am really trying to remedy that! Bear with me people!

Oh, and by the way – for those who don't know, 'ano' is the Japanese form of 'um'. Thanks for sticking with me!


	10. Lemony Apology

So, this is an apology for having to wait so long for he next chapter. Unfortuantely my Dad's hard drive has died on us, so my chapter 10 is gone, gone! However, he is trying to resurrect it, so don't give up hope. So here is a lemon, to keep you happy, and also to confirm I am raising the rating up to an M, as advised by several people, and, cos I intend to do more chapters like this in the future. It's pre-game, just so you know.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Sephiroth kissed his way down Cloud's smooth throat, gently nipping as he went, extending his tongue to taste the exotic tantalising flavour of his beloved. Cloud shuddered and moaned beneath him, already in that blissful state where all he could do was respond to the dark General's advances.

Said General smirked, running one thumb gently over one of Cloud's nipples, still under the black cloth of his zip up vest, and Cloud made a quiet breathless sound, head tilting backwards limply. He was still fully dressed, helpless and surrendering in Sephiroth's lap on the edge of the bed in Sephiroth's quarters. The General was also still fully clothed, apart from boots and leather coat.

His hand left playing with Cloud's nipples to slide up underneath the shirt and slowly lifted it off, having to work to get it over the pliant blonde's arms and head, but the result was more than worth it, revealing a beautiful clear expanse of creamy chest and stomach. It was a blank canvas, just waiting for him to work on it.

He lifted Cloud upwards, the blonde getting a firm grip on his shoulders to stabilise himself, momentarily lifting his head in curiosity, eyes heavy lidded and dark with lust. Sephiroth kept the blue eyed gaze as he lowered his own head to that delicate skin, flicking his tongue out to taste again.

Cloud shuddered again, allowing his head to fall back. Sephiroth turned to concentrate on his work, and ever so gently sunk his teeth into that soft soft flesh.

Cloud gasped, arching his back, and then relaxed again with a low moan. Sephiroth surveyed the mark with a satisfied smirk, feeling a wave of possessiveness swell in him. He set about making more of his marks, appreciating every sweet little sound his younger lover made.

His free hand slowly slid up Cloud's thigh, thumb running up the inside, putting firm pressure on the sensitive muscle. The blonde purred, and Sephiroth hummed in answer even as he bit down again, making Cloud jerk and shudder with pleasure. His hand paused just before it reached the heat of the arousal, and Cloud let out a soft whimper, but unable to protest otherwise. Sephiroth circled his thumb on that hyper sensitive spot, and his lover slowly writhed in the General's firm and unrelenting grasp, eliciting further whimpers and a tightening grip on the broad shoulders.

The silver haired male now stood, turning to lay his beautiful blonde on the bed, admiring the delectable sight of him laid out, dark marks emphasising the beauty of the unbroken skin, gleaming with sweat, lustful eyes dark as he gazed up at the deadly General leaning over him.

Sephiroth lowered himself down until he was on his stomach between Cloud's legs, gazing up at the watching blonde. He bent his head rubbing his cheek against the tent in Cloud's pants and enjoyed the resultant moan, feeling Cloud's back arch in a mixture of pleasure and pain from the pressure on his aching need. The General smirked again, and sat up a little in order to slowly slowly undo the button between him and that which he desired most, and then carefully pulled down the zipper, moving his hands to grip the sides of Cloud's pants to slowly pull them down, taunting the blonde. He pulled them over bare feet and then dropped them over the side of the bed, eyes already raking over pleasing long legs and blue boxers.

Wanting to draw things out as much as possible for his young lover, he lay down again, gripping the firm thighs in his hands, squeezing gently and only relenting at a desperate gasp from higher up. He lowered his head again, inhaling the sweet scent of Cloud's most intimate places, and then bit down on the soft flesh of the inner thigh.

Cloud gasped, crying out, attempting to arch his hips off the bed in the spine tingling rush of pleasure, but Sephiroth's firm grip kept him grounded, and he writhed, hands scrabbling at the sheets at the sensation of dangerous teeth so near such delicate areas.

Sephiroth watched from where he lay, completely aroused by his power over the young teen's body, and once Cloud had settled down, panting and eyes fluttering, his licked at the straining bulge in the blue boxers. The effect was immediate, Cloud sitting up with a desperate cry, eyes wild, body shuddering and jerking. Sephiroth closed his mouth over the head of Cloud's arousal through the boxers, and Cloud curled in on himself, moaning and whimpering, his eyes locked with Sephiroth's darkened green eyes, lips parted, almost hyperventilating. Sephiroth released him, and he slowly fell back, closing his eyes and relaxing, waiting for his lover to continue.

Sephiroth sat up, hurriedly ripping his own pants off, his patience wearing slightly thin now, getting rid of boxers as well. He gripped the sides of Cloud's boxers, and then slowed, pulling them off at a horrifically teasing pace, allowing them to catch at every possible moment, the fabric catching at Cloud's cock, making him shift and bite his lip. Then they were finally off, and the General took a quick moment to survey his property before laying his body over Cloud's.

The skin contact made Cloud open his eyes again, only for them to be shut by Sephiroth's kiss, slow and long and lingering. One arm came up, fingers twining in the silky soft silver locks, and slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, artfully sweeping his tongue over Cloud's, making Cloud shudder with the sheer intimacy of it. Everything was so intense, the muscled flesh against his skin alone was enough to make him feel like begging.

"Sephiroth, please..."

Sephiroth had to pause a moment, taking in a breath to try and keep his desire in check. Hearing his name from Cloud in such a pleading voice. He began making his way down the blonde's body again, starting with a chaste kiss at the corner of the sweetest mouth he knew, denying another more intimate kiss, and slowly kissing his way down the throat, pausing at the collar bone to make another possessive mark, eye lids flickering at the resulting shift of Cloud's body beneath him, and then again at each of the nipples, playing with them, licking them, biting them until they were red and wet, and Cloud was pleading him again, breathless and needy.

He eventually got to his destination, and gazed at it, throbbing and hard with excitement. He bent his head and licked it's tip, having to get a secure grip on Cloud's hips to keep him still. He licked it again, long and luxurious, taking care and paying fierce attention to what he was doing. He licked it like it was the most delicious thing in the world, and he had to savour every last taste.

Cloud was moaning and writing and making choked sounds, and out of curiosity, Sephiroth took the straining length in his mouth and sucked. Cloud almost came right there and then, but two fingers were quickly wrapped around his base, cutting off his release.

"Oh...Sephiroth...p-please...ah..."

Satisfied, Sephiroth relinquished all contact with his lover, reaching over to the bedside drawer, taking out two things.

Busy trying to regain his breath, Cloud didn't realise what the second thing was until something cold and hard slid over his cock to fit firmly over his base. Lifting his head, he blinked at the cock ring, and had just opened his mouth to tell Sephiroth to get that thing off him when a lubed finger slid inside his ass. The words were instantly replaced by a long drawn out moan, broken by soft sounds as Sephiroth searched for his pleasure spot, shifting his finger until Cloud's startled cry and shudder told him he had found it. Pressing it again and again, he slid his other fingers in, stretching the tense muscles and enjoying the sight of his beautiful lover writhing on the bed, legs folding and kicking out, hands spasming into fists, back arching and bending to almost lift his upper body off the bed before falling back down, mouth open and letting free small desperate sounds.

The General withdrew his fingers, wiping his hand on the sheet before, lifting Cloud's knees, pulling Cloud's ass up onto his lap, rubbing the tip of his lubricated arousal against the tight wet hole. He moved his hands to Cloud's hips, holding the blonde steady as he slowly pushed inside. It was hot and tight, and he closed his eyes, fighting not to just thrust in and out as hard and fast as he wanted to.

Once fully sheathed, he opened his eyes to gaze heavy lidded down at Cloud, who was limp and panting on the bed beneath him, enticingly spread over the rumpled sheets.

"Sephiroth...fuck me."

Sephiroth's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he was doing exactly that, pounding into his angel hard and fast, encouraged by Cloud's cries of pleasure, gathering him up into his arms, kissing him as if the world was ending and this was their last time together. Cloud eagerly wrapped his arms and legs round the strong General, loving the feel of Sephiroth's hard muscle sliding so easily in and out of his body, the both of them joined as closely as two people could be, so intimately it was driving him insane.

Sephiroth could feel his release close, and put one hand on Cloud's throbbing member, caressing it and squeezing it, aware of the cock ring denying Cloud his climax. It came closer and closer, a huge overwhelming wave heading towards them, and at the last second, Sephiroth pulled the ring off, before his head flung back violently with the shock of orgasm, Cloud crying out his name beneath him, body jerking as he came, releasing all that pent up pleasure in a fierce burst.

They rode it for a couple of moments, Sephiroth still spasmodically thrusting into Cloud, seed filling and overflowing, feeling the warm splatter of Cloud's coating his chest and stomach. It finished, and he collapsed forward, still shuddering, and hearing Cloud's fierce pants beside his ear, feeling the blonde's hands still twitching on his back.

He spent a couple of moments regaining his own breath, then turned his head to make sure his young lover was unharmed.

Cloud was unconscious, eyes closed and breathing levelling out, becoming completely limp. Sephiroth smiled at the sweetness of it, and then carefully lifted himself, grunting slightly as he pulled out of the now relaxed ring of muscle, barely finding the strength to hold himself up.

There was a low whistle from the doorway.

"Wow, guess that really knocked you for six, didn't it Seph?"

Sephiroth glared at his spikey haired friend, settling himself down next to his sleeping lover.

"What the fuck did you put in our coffee Zack?"

The Soldier First Class lifted his hands in an attempt to ward off his fate. "Hey man, I didn't think the stuff would actually work, I just thought it was some weird herb stuff."

"Oh, and that makes everything so much better."

"It was in a herb shop and the lady convinced me to take a free sample. And damn, I am so going back for more!"

"Not if you're stuck in the infirmary for a couple of weeks. You do realise how very pissed Cloud is going to be with you when he wakes up, don't you?"

"If I get a chance to be in the middle of what you guys just did, I won't mind at all."

"He has a class to go to in fifteen minutes!"

"Actually, it started ten minutes ago."

"Death, Zack, will seem a pleasant option when he is through with you."

"Not if we feed him the stuff through an intravenous drip while he's asleep! Then he'll just fuck me to death, and that will be a pleasant way to go."

"You're doomed, Zack. Doomed."

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO0000000

I just had to add that bit at the end, cos I can just imagine Zack doing something like that. So, don't give up on me, and please tell me what you liked and didn't like about the lemon. It will be taken into consideration!


End file.
